Marie´s Dragon Traduccion
by ale-black
Summary: Es la historia de otro jinete.al principio ella no tiene ningun dragón.¿Pero que pasara cuando conozca a Eragon y encuentre un huevo?


Una joven de aproximadamente 16 años bostezó y se levantó de una pequeña cama en un hotel. Ella estaba sola en Teirm, pagaba la habitación y su comida haciendo encargos del dueño del hotel. Ella tenía el pelo negro, largo y un poco sucio, tenía unos grandes ojos color verde bosque. Sus padres habían sido asesinados recientemente en un barco mercante que había sido atacado y ella no conocía a nadie más, lo suficiente para quedarse con ellos.

Ella usaba mallas cafés y una blusa blanca de manga larga y botas. La mercancía de sus padres y su casa había sido vendida. Marie solo lo podría haber conservado si se hubiera casado .Así que lo único que ella poseía era una pequeña daga usada para cortar carne, su ropa y un pequeño cofre con dos pequeños retratos de su mamá y su papá.

Cuando se estaba poniendo sus botas un llamado llego desde las escaleras. "¡Marie, ¡baja! ¡Necesito que le lleves algo a Ángela!

Quejándose, Marie se paro y se arreglo un poco. Seguro que le gustaba tener un lugar en donde vivir y su trabajo era fácil, pero a veces ella sólo desearía tener dinero para vagar y disfrutar.

Se paró junto a la ventana por momento, dejando que le diera el sol en su bronceada piel. Esto se sentía bien después de estar en una pequeña y fría habitación toda la noche.

¡Marie! Gritó la voz de nuevo.

¡Ya voy! Gritó. Viendo el piso encontró un trozo de cuerda y la usó para atar su enredado cabello.

Finalmente salió de su cuarto y bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrar al dueño del bar. "¿Qué quieres que lleve, Gareth?

Gareth resopló y le pasó una extraña planta. Era pequeña y tenía pequeñas flores de color café, plateado y dorado.

"Pregúntale cuanto cuesta y toma lo que te ofrezca. Tengo otros encargos que deberás llevar mañana y esta noche" le dijo Gareth. Marie asintió y tomó la planta. Cuando iba de salida vio a un hombre viejo y a un chico de aproximadamente su edad, hablando con una persona del pueblo.

Pensando en por que estarían ahí, Marie caminó y se dirigió a la tienda de Angela, Mientras se acercaba, decidió que probablemente solo eran mercantes.

Angela esta sentada en el porche con un sapo en una mano y una libreta en la otra y estaba escribiendo rápidamente. Moviendo los ojos desesperada, Marie se paró enfrente de ella con la planta en la mano y dijo: "Gareth quiere saber cuanto cuesta la planta". Angela se quedo en silencio mientras seguía escribiendo.

"¿Me lo podrías decir? Preguntó Marie olvidando lo específica que se tenía que ser con Angela.

"Sí" y siguió escribiendo. Marie se desespero bastante y gruñó.

"¿cual es el valor de la planta? Preguntó, desesperándose un poco más.

"10 chelines" contesto Angela. Marie suspiró

"¿La vas a comprar? preguntó Marie. Angela era muy molesta cuando se trataba de hacerle preguntas.

"sí" fue la corta respuesta. Marie iba a decir más cuando Angela dejó de escribir y levantó una mano.

"Ponla adentro y te pagaré cuando vuelvas." Le dijo Angela y siguió escribiendo de una manera frenética.

Marie agitó su cabeza y abrió la puerta de la tienda. Había una atmósfera caliente y húmeda que hizo sudar a Marie. Plantas de diferentes tipos rodeaban el área y había cajones de de todas las formas y tamaños en la pared.

En una pequeña abertura entre los cajones Marie pudo observar dos ojos brillantes que la miraban. Un poco nerviosa, Marie regresó a la puerta después dejar la planta, cuando de pronto escuchó voces.

Empujando unas plantas hacia atrás pudo ver a Angela hablando con el hombre y el chico que había visto en la tienda. Ellos cabalgaban lindos caballo, uno blanco como la nieve y el otro de color bayo ligero. El chico tenía ojos cafés y cabello castaño obscuro que la caía en la cara.

Por la mirada en sus caras, Marie podía decir que Angela les estaba dando problemas hablándoles acerca de algo. Marie se rió entre dientes y los vio irse a la puerta de a lado antes de ir con Angela por el dinero.

Entro al hotel con un bostezo y le dio el dinero a Gareth quien murmuró "gracias" y le dijo que podía irse.

Marie, feliz de tener un tiempo libre, salió corriendo de la tienda y comenzó a caminar, disfrutando los olores de la ciudad. Pronto se encontró pasando por la tienda de Angela. Pasando el ahora vacío porche de la tienda, vio al chico sentado en la pared de la casa de Jeod. Los caballos estaban atados enfrente y el chico tenía cara de estar confundido.

Marie paso la casa, felizmente no siendo notada. Pensando en Jeod le traía malos recuerdos. Sus barcos eran los cuales eran atacados. Sus barcos fueron en los cuales sus padres fueron asesinados.

Marie pronto se halló fuera de Teirm, entrando en un pequeño bosque.

Un crujido a su lado le llamo la atención, girando rápidamente vio un destello de azul.

Caminó rápidamente a donde había visto el destello de azul y observo pero no había nada, así que camino hacia delante.

"Genial, estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer ;-;" se quejó, cuando de pronto el suelo se deshizo debajo de ella y muy pronto se encontró viajando a través de un túnel lleno de lodo.

La tierra mojada se le pegaba mientras viajaba mas profundo en el túnel. Marie tosía un poco cuando la tierra se le metía en la boca.

Con un golpe seco aterrizo en lodo, en una pequeña caverna cubierta con lodo. Escupiendo tierra y lodo, Marie pensó en que le iba a hacer Gareth una vez que estuviera fuera de allí.

Si es que salía de ahí. Quejándose un poco, Marie miró hacia arriba, vio el atardecer y se sentó en el suelo. ¿Algún día saldría de ahí?


End file.
